Battery packs for cameras, such as digital cameras, are commonly used for supporting and providing power to cameras, particularly to cameras used by professional photographers. These battery packs typically include a housing for containing one or more batteries, and may include one or more buttons, switches, knobs, or the like for controlling various functions (e.g., zoom) of a camera mounted on and electrically connected to the battery pack. While existing battery packs have effectively functioned as power sources for cameras, they typically have not included many features.